Sacrifices
by ZVoltrin
Summary: Naruto is willing to do anything to keep his family and precious people safe even if it means not seeing them for along time and protecting them from within the shadows from enemies that could harm them. Sharingan/Rinnegan/Juubigan/Juubi/Mokuton/ God-Like Naruto. HUGE-MASSIVE-HAREM!
1. Chapter 1

Sacrifices

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

Chapter 1

The daughter of the late Madara Uchiha, Kushina Uchiha-Uzumaki, though, she never knew she was his daughter, she had just given birth to her two beautiful babies.

The little tan boy, with a tuff of Red hair, Purple eyes and 3 identical whisker marks on each cheek, she and Minato had named Naruto meaning maelstrom, also the main character of Minato's sensei, Jiraiya's book; 'The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi', whilst the small tan girl with a red tuff, purple eyes, and the same whisker marks as Naruto, she and Minato had named Natsumi.

Whilst Kushina was recovering, Biwako and Taji were silently cradling her children and Minato was just finishing up getting her seal, holding the Kyūbi, stable.

Suddenly there was a noise, and a thump that sounded eerily similar to that of a dead body hitting the ground. She and Minato both whipped their heads around in search for what was wrong, when they both spotted it…

The Sandaime's wife, Biwako Sarutobi as well as Taji lying there unmoving, a shadowy cloaked figure that donned a orange mask with a black flame-like pattern on the left side, and a single eyehole loomed over the top over the now deceased bodies, with both of their children in his grasp.

He spoke in a calm even tone."Yondaime Hokage Minato, step away from the jinchuuriki, or your children will die at the ripe old age of one minute."

As Minato was trying to figure out whom this masked man was; he was unaware that the seal holding the Kyūbi was slowly breaking, until Kushina cried out in pain.

"Kushina!" shouted Minato with worry and alarm. 'The seal's not done.' He thought glumly.

The masked man repeated again, in his calm tone."Step away from the jinchuuriki, or do you not care if your children die?"

"Hold it, j-just calm down!" Minato tried to reason.

"You should take your own advice Minato. I am perfectly calm." The stranger spoke, mockingly. He proceeded to toss both children into the air.

"NARUTO, NATSUMI!" Kushina yelled with terror and worry as she saw her babies in the air and the mysterious man aiming a kunai at each of them.

There was a yellow flash as Minato teleported to his children, safely moving them from harm's way

"I see, you live up to your moniker 'The yellow flash'." The masked man stated.

"But… now what?" he questioned.

It was only then that Minato realised that the babies' blanket's had several explosive tags covering them, thinking fast Minato safely removed the blankets and Hiraishined to safety, whilst the tags exploded covering the now open area in smoke and debris.

"Minato! Natsumi! Naruto!" Kushina cried with worry.

Meanwhile Minato had Hraishined himself and his children to their house, he had tucked them in whilst thinking of what the masked man could be planning.

'He tried to separate Kushina and me, and is here when the jinchuuriki's seal is at its weakest. Could he be after Kyūbi...?' he came to his realisation and yelled in frantic panic.

"Shit! If he is I'll have to go try save your mother, I can't let Kyūbi fall into anyone else's hands."

**-Masked man and Kushina-**

After a while of staring at Kushina he entered the seal, where he proceeded to use his sharingan to control the Kyūbi. On the outside he spoke three terrifying words. "Come forth Kyūbi!"

Then it all happened, an enormous roar and a vile red chakra, the Kyūbi appeared in all its glory.

"We head for the village now" he commanded it.

"S-stop!" he heard Kushina weakly yell.

He was quite surprised; she was still alive even after the extraction of the fox. He voiced his thoughts.

"You Uzumaki truly are something special, even ripping a bijuu from you won't kill you, it's only fitting for the Kyūbi to kill its former jinchuuriki."

Kyūbi reared its paw back and struck… The smoke settled only to reveal Minato holding Kushina away from the attack. Kushina looked around urgently and then asked with worry. "Where's Naruto and Natsumi!?"

"Relax; I have hidden them somewhere safe." Minato replied soothingly. Kushina settled down at this.

"Thank god! Minato stop him, he has the Kyūbi and is heading for the village!" Minato stopped in his tracks. 'Useless bitch couldn't even hold the Kyūbi back!' He raged internally.

He Sighed.'Oh well she's on death's door anyway, I'll just make Naruto and Natsumi weapon's for the village.' he thought the end part with glee, at the prospect of the village having two weapons. He then vanished with Kushina.

**-House Naruto and Natsumi-**

Minato and Kushina appeared in a yellow flash.

"Why?" Kushina questioned quietly.

Minato placed Kushina into the bed with Natsumi and Naruto.

"Never mind why... just stay with Natsumi and Naruto." Minato replied sternly.

"...Natsumi...Naruto..." Kushina started to weep.

"Minato, thank you and good luck." she said softly.

Minato faced away from her and put his cloak on.

"I'll be back before you know it!" he proclaimed cheerfully, on the inside though he was seething. 'Stupid whore, I can't let him reach the village or villager's they are the most important thing, as well as keeping the weapon! KuKuKu...'

**-Hiruzen-**

Hiruzen was sitting in an office doing paperwork covering for Minato when he felt something vile. 'It couldn't be could it?' he thought to himself. Suddenly an ANBU appeared in front of him.

"Sandaime-sama, it's the Kyūbi! The Kyūbi attacked the village out of nowhere!" The ANBU shouted frantically. 'It's as I feared…' Hiruzen thought.

"I know I'll hold it back, you go gather and protect the civilian's." Hiruzen ordered.

"Hai sir!" with that said the ANBU left.

The Sandaime had a bunch of questions running through his mind. 'Did Kushina's seal fail? Were all the safe guards we put up really not enough?'

**-Kyūbi-**

Kyūbi spotted Minato after he teleported to the Hokage monument. It immediately started to charge up a bijuudama and fired it at him. Minato however countered this by going through a string of handseals at a very impressive pace.

The bijuudama seemingly absorbed into the monument whilst Minato held out one of his Hiraishin kunai. The bijuudama then exploded, safely outside of the village. The masked man appeared and engaged Minato in a short fight, just as the masked man was starting to warp him, Minato teleported away.

**-Minato-**

As Minato appeared back where he saved his children from the exploding tags, his thoughts were analysing the masked intruder. 'My attack just slipped right through him, then he became solid and started sucking me into some kind of dimension or something, what the hell was that move?

The air distorted in front of him in a black vortex, the unknown masked shinobi started to appear in front of him.

"You won't get away from me." The masked man told him having just fully appeared, whilst Minato was in deep thought about what was going on.

'Does he use space time techniques too? Whatever it is must be how he moved so far after taking Kushina. He defeated the anbu under the direct command of the Sandaime; got through our most powerful, top-secret barrier we have, and must have been aware that Kushina's seal would be weakened during childbirth. Then with the seal broken, he took the Kyūbi then he stormed straight into Konoha and didn't even pause to deal with the barrier. There's only one man I can think of that makes sense.'

"Are you, Madara Uchiha?" Just after Minato questioned him, the masked man slipped off his hood showing short spiky black hair, but Minato came to a conclusion. "No... You couldn't be; he's long dead..."

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about That." stated the masked man. Minato looked at him questioningly.

"It doesn't matter who you are, but why have you attacked Konoha?"

"Oh you know... It's fun, it's part of my plan, to start a war to bring peace." The mystery man answered seriously.

Minato looked at him with narrowed eyes, thinking about his opponent. 'Whoever he is he's incredible, he can control the Kyūbi, wields space time Ninjutsu superior to the Nidaime's and my own and clearly has evil intentions. If I don't kill him now he will become a greater threat than the fox!'

"There's no hope for any of you!" knocked Minato out of his thoughts.

The masked man charged him with a chain cuffed to his wrists, Minato met his charge as he went to stab him with his kunai, the masked man however simply fazed through him, the chain proceeded to wrap around Minato, binding him tightly.

Minato teleported to his kunai again, and dashed at him with one still tightly in his grasp. They charged each other again. Minato threw his kunai, it phased through the masked man's head, when it was completely out of his head Minato created a Rasengan, still charging forward.

Just as the masked man grasped his arm "gotcha-" Minato vanished, reappearing above him.

"RASENGAN!" shouted Minato as he smashed the technique into the masked man's back. The masked man seethed. 'Damn it, he teleported to the kunai he just threw!'

"That was hiraishin level two!" Minato declared proudly.

Minato teleported to stab him in the back, and placed a seal on him.

"A contract seal, are you trying to pull the Kyūbi from my control?" His masked opponent queered.

"Oh, I already did, it's no longer your weapon." Minato stated. 'It's mine! KUKUKU!' he thought with glee.

"You earned your title Yondaime Hokage, you wrestled control of the fox and injured me in one move, but the fox will be mine; one day, the fox and the world will bow to my will, there are still many doors open to me." With those last few parting words he vanished, in a black vortex.

'Something tells me he wasn't lying…' Minato though warily.

**-Kyūbi-**

"Hold it off until Yondaime-sama arrives!" yelled one of the many shinobi to his fellow comrades, said person looks on in complete and utter terror when he sees that the Kyūbi is charging up its own attack, 'The Bijuudama!'

'This is awful.' is the thought running through Minato's head as he sees Kyūbi charging up its bijuudama.

A loud cry of "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" rung out, and all of a sudden the toad boss, Gamabunta

appeared in all his glory, the Yondaime atop his head.

He looked around and noticed the battle that was going on and the fact that he had been summoned on top the greatest known bijū, the Kyūbi.

"The Yondaime has arrived!" exclaimed one of the shinobi.

Minato thinks back to what the masked man stated. 'The fox and this world will bow to my will.' He bows his head.

"Hold the fox down for a minute!" Minato yells to Gamabunta urgently.

"Look I may be big, but I'm not a miracle worker!" Gamabunta exclaimed.

"I need enough chakra to take him and the blast out of here!" Minato yells again. Suddenly, he and the fox vanish.

"Minato... Did he teleport the fox and himself?" Hiruzen questioned.

*Boom!*

"Out there!" shouts Hiruzen to the ninja present, seeing the giant explosion in the distance.

**-Minato and Kyūbi-**

Minato gently puts Kushina down. *huff, huff* "I've got to put up a barrier..." Minato says to Kushina. 'My chakra is almost drained...' Kushina thought in urgency.

Chakra chains shoot out of her back, and she raps the fox in them.

"UWAAAAAAAH!" baby Natsumi and Naruto cry in Minato's arms.

"Kushina!" an alarmed Minato yells.

Kushina trembles in exhaustion. *hah, hah* "Sorry Natsumi... Naruto... I didn't mean to wake you..."

Minato looks on with fake concern. "Kushina..."

"I'll drag the Kyūbi... Back... And die with it inside me... That'll... Prevent it from coming back... For a while..." *Huff* … "It's the only way to save the three of you with the little chakra I have left." Kushina panted out, already on deaths door.

She smiles sadly. "Thank you for everything." 'No, I can't let her do that, we need the Kyūbi!' Minato thought in alarm.

Minato thought quickly. "Kushina you made me your husband, made me the Hokage and made me these children's father, and I..." Minato started to say, however was interrupted by a sadly smiling Kushina.

"Don't look sad Minato I'm happy... Happy, that you loved me; happy that it's... Our children's birthday... If I had any regrets it's that I won't see Kiyomi and Naruto grow up."

At these words Minato got even more alarmed. 'Damn it, I can't let her take the weapon!' he screamed mentally, but composed himself.

"Kushina..." he drifted off. "You don't need to take the fox down with you; we can use the last of our chakra to see Natsumi and Naruto one more time!" he tried to reason.

"Huh?" Kushina said with a questioning look. 'Just a little more convincing…' Minato thought mentally, he took a deep breath and started doing some handseals, which Kushina overlooked.

"I'll split the last of your chakra, and seal it into each of them with the Hakke no Fuin Shiki, then ill lead the Kyūbi away with a seal a non-jinchuuriki like me can use; the Shiki Fujin!" he exclaimed just as he finished the seals, the Shinigami appeared.

Kushina's eyes flew open wide. "But... That, user will be-!" she exclaimed.

Minato continued on interrupting her. "But, I'll use it to be able to split the fox's power. It's just too great, it's physically and conceptually impossible to completely seal it all. I can't let the Kyūbi be revived without a Jinchūriki; it would destroy the balance of the bijuu. But with the dead demon seal I can permanently split its power in half and seal half inside Natsumi and the remaining half, will be sealed inside of Naruto with the Hakke no Fūin Shiki!" Minato finished explaining his 'excellent plan.'

"No! Minato! Absolutely not! They are our children; that's why I don't want them to have this burden, my burden… and on their own!" Kushina yelled vehemently. Minato looked shocked.

"But why... why the Shiki Fujin you don't have to die as well, just so I can meet them for a few minutes when they're older! I wanted you to be there for him to raise them. So then why, why are you sacrificing NATSUMI AND NARUTO!" Kushina snarled "and for what!? The balance of the BIJUU!?" she hollered at him.

Minato looked shocked, which then turned to an appalled look. "Turning your back on the country, the village, is just as bad as abandoning your child! You should understand, you saw your village fall apart. You know the pain of growing up without a 'home of your own!' And you know that we are a family... of shinobi!" Minato exclaimed

Kushina looked pissed. "Don't bring my village into this Minato! They only fought so that the children could get away from the attack! If there's one thing Uzushiogakure taught us, it is that family is the most important thing! Village be damned; it's just a bunch of buildings! Buildings can be rebuilt, but peoples live cannot be returned. You think this will be Natsumi and Naruto's home, if they are jinchuuriki? They will hate them; I wasn't because no-one knew! This is different, people have been killed, the village attacked! The information won't be a secret. The village will vent its anger!" Kushina yelled in fury.

Minato continued on. "I could never be a substitute for a mother, things that Natsumi and Naruto need to be taught that I could never do myself. That's the mother's job and I need you to carry it out. Even if you only have the briefest of moment's to carry it out. It's not for you, it's for Natsumi and Naruto." smiled Minato.

"Don't change the subject! It's not for Natsumi or Naruto! They'll be on their own! And hated! How could you do this?! Is the village more important to you than your own children?" Kushina shouted angrily.

"Be honest now Minato." She said quietly.

"Very well, Kushina!" Minato snarls. He continued. "The village is the most important thing! We need a weapon to protect it!" he stated.

Kushina shocked look, changes to rage, and then pure undulated hatred.

"I see, than I hate you. Minato Namikaze! I was actually starting to consider you my husband! But you're no longer my husband! You're not Natsumi's or Naruto's father! And you won't ever be now! As far as I'm concerned you're just a sperm donor!" Kushina yelled in pure hatred and fury.

Minato is shocked, but then he chuckles. "I never loved you anyway! I used you for breeding a weapon!"

At the thought of what her children would go through, and being left alone, hated, possibly even die. The emotional trauma effected Kushina. If-looks-could-kill…

Kushina gave a hollow chuckle. "I used you first, bastard! I wanted my children to be stronger than any; I couldn't find my destined mate, so I settled for the strongest. Senju! Haha! You didn't know though… did you? No, the Kyūbi informed me of your lineage, I only agreed for my children's sakes. You never even had sex with me."

"HAHAHA!" she cackled madly before continuing. "It was simple to get pregnant; all I had to do was put you in genjutsu, than erase the memory and implant false memories if you broke free.

Though you never thought to break out because they were used for pleasure, and you didn't need to suspect anything. Afterwards I got a semen sample and was artificially inseminated. That's it!" "KHAHAHAHA!" she finished cackling madly, as if insane.

Minato shook with rage, he'd been out-played, and he never even gotten laid to the whirlpool bitch, she was a fine piece of ass too.

He quickly tells the Shinigami to split the Kyūbi's chakra into yin and yang; he seals the yin half into Naruto.

"Damn you, cursed Yondaime!" Kyūbi shouts with hatred.

Kushina's chains weaken due to losing more chakra. 'Damn can't get my revenge... sorry Musume, Sochi.' Kushina sadly thought.

Minato notices the chains weakening. 'Damn it useless bitch!' he thought. The Kyūbi takes a chance and tries to stab Natsumi in order to not have the last of "his" chakra be sealed. Minato and Kushina appear and block the claw from reaching baby Naruto; it pierces them through the stomach however.

"You might have thought you won, wait until you see my surprise!" Kushina snarls.

Minato looked furious. "Does it look like i care about surprises right know?." He states.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" he yells.

"Ahhh, the Kyūbi and the Yon...dai...me...what the hell happened to you?!" the little toad yells in question and shock.

"Gamatora, I'm entrusting you the key to both of the seals. Please hurry to Jiraiya-sensei and store yourself within him." ordered Minato.

**-Hiruzen-**

"I see… Minato is making a new "weapons" for the village by making his children jinchuuriki and saving the village, too bad his plan of turning them into weapons are going to fail." Hiruzen says.

**-Minato-**

"Got it." replies Gamatora. 'Now that the Shiki Fujin and first half is sealed, all I have to do is repeat the Hakke no Fūin Shiki and seal some of Kushina's and my chakra, I don't want Kushina trying to corrupt the weapons, but they'll be too loyal by then and they'll need her to help control the fox' Minato thought.

He talks "Natsumi, Naruto listen me your weapons, you have no emotions, no fear, show your enemies pain and always protect your village no matter what!"

Kushina decides to speak up one last time before he seals the Kyūbi "Natsumi, Naruto" she chuckles "see you in a few minutes" she smiles

"Hakke no Fūin Shiki!" with the barrier down, the Sandaime collectes baby Natsumi and Naruto from the sealing alter, and Wait for a few minutes until a he senses someone familiar behind him.

He speaks "It's good to know that his plan has failed now that you're back here again, isn't it...Kushina"

She Smiles

.

.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Sacrifices

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

Chapter 2

**-Last Time on Sacrifices-**

**"Hakke no Fūin Shiki!" with the barrier down, the Sandaime collectes baby Natsumi and Naruto from the sealing alter, and Wait for a few minutes until a he senses someone familiar behind him.**

**He speaks "It's good to know that his plan has failed now that you're back here again, isn't it...Kushina"**

**She Smiles**

**-Now-**

Kushina Uzumaki was standing behind her grandfather figure watching him as he handles Naruto and Natsumi in his arms carefully and then he slowly starts to walk to kushina then gives her both the twins whom she looks at them with teary eyes she didn't want her children to carry this burden that she carried before.

she looks at naruto "Naruto-Sochi" Then looks at Natsumi "Natsumi-Mesume" she says their name softly

Hiruzen just looks at this Scene in Sadness and Anger. Sadness because he knows that being a jinchuuriki is not the greatest thing to be in the infact it's the opposite of great. he doesn't want to see them grow up in hatred and glares by others by having a demon within you.

And Anger because he thought that he had made the right choice in choosing minato to be a hokage i mean a hokage is suppose to be a person who is kind hearted and very honest but when he had been told by Kushina one day that he didnt even care about her (whom he sees as a Daughter) in which he got angry at and played everybody thinking he was a nice kind hearted person he even played the _**Him. **_All Minato had cared about was turning the people into weapons and didn't even care if they died or not, it was like something that Danzo would do.

"Kushina" he says and she looks at him "Go home and rest i know you are pretty exhausted since this is a lot to take in with Naruto and Natsumi being the new jinchuurikis of the Kyuubi " Hiruzen finishes and she nods then gets up and starts walking with him following to then stop after 10 minutes of walking and turns around to look at The Third

"Jiji i know i should have told you this sooner but… i feel as if _Minato"_ she spits out his name as if it was venom " wasn't the only one in this i mean the whole turning the children and me into weapons" Kushina says

Hiruzen stays quiet thinking over what she says and looks at her to only nod since he didn't know what to think or say right now but feels as if she is right

They walked in silence for 20 minutes all over the village looking at the damage done by the masked figure and the Kyuubi. they see many people in the streets crying many children now orphans since many shinobi and citizens died during the attack leaving them alone. and they see many dead bodies all over. the scene was just gruesome.

After a few more minutes they reached the Uzumaki/Namikaze now only Uzumaki compound which was deep within the forest protected by many seals that make it undetectable for anyone to see, the only people that know about it, is Jiraiya of the sannin a Dad-like Figure to her and Sensei to _Minato_, Tsunade Senju also know as 'The Slug Princess' and ' The Legendary Sucker' given to her because of her very very bad luck, she is a Sister-like figure to Kushina and also her sensei, then there is Hiruzen Sarutobi or as many call him 'The Third Hokage' and 'The Professor' due to his Knowledge and for mastering the 5 elements he is basically a Grandfather-like figure to Kushina, he was one of the people that she she trusted more than anybody, and lastly her friends in which consisted of 'Tsume' Inuzuka mother of Hana Inuzuka and newly born Kiba Inuzuka, 'Mikoto' Uchiha one of her best friend and the mother of 'Itachi' Uchiha or other wise know as Izumi in which only a bit of people knew about and newly born Sasuke Uchiha, 'Hitomi' Hyuuga mother of newly born Hinata Hyuuga, 'Yoshino' and Shikaku Nara mother and father of newly born Shikamaru Nara, 'Mebuki' Haruno mother of newly born Sakura Haruno, Inoichi and Mrs. Yamanaka( i do not know her name) father and mother of newly born Ino Yamanaka, Chōza and Mrs. Akimichi( I don't know her name) mother and father of newly born Choji Akimichi, Kurenai Yuhi otherwise know as as the 'Genjutsu Mistress' for her amazing skills on Genjutsu also a student on Kushina's team, Hana Inuzuka from the Inuzuka Clan another Student in Kushina's team, Yugao Uzuki or as many people call her 'Cat' due to her being an Anbu & the 'Kenjutsu Mistress' due to her skills with a sword being one of the few that are masters, and Anko Mitarashi the fourth member of Kushina's team since Orochimaru had left her after Minato had been named the fourth hokage leaving Anko with a Curse mark seal since then the third hokage had put Anko in her team thinking it could be for the better, all four of them being called the 'Ice Queens of Konoha' for rejecting every one of the men in konoha and also Hating Perverts.

Kushina opened the gates open and walked in but after a few steps Sarutobi spoke

"Kushina i have to go and be at the Council meeting tomorrow okay" Hiruzen says and sees that she nods and leaves to go home and rest

Kushina walks into her home and goes directly to bed with her children to sleep hoping things could get better in the future.

-1 Hour Earlier-

Kushina had just come back…(you know what happens from then on) but what they didn't notice was that there was a person with an Anbu uniform and a blank mask with the words 'NE' on it watching the whole thing and shinshin away to report to his leader

-Root Bases-

"Danzo-Sama" the Root Anbu says

"Report" Danzo says Emotionless

"Danzo-Sama Something has happened that had caused Minato Namikaze to die but not before sealing the Kyuubi into his two Children twins Naruto-Uzumaki-Namikaze and Natsumi-Uzumaki-Namikaze making them the new jinchuurikis" he says and see's Danzo's smile " But after the Sealing was done and Both Minato and Kushina or at least I think it was her" he sees Danzo raise and eyebrow and decides to explain " You see after they both had die… Kushina had come back after a few minutes and looked okay Danzo-Sama"he finishes

"she has come back you say well That is an Unexpected turn of events" Danzo says "But no matter we will go as continued with the plans"he says

"Sir. what about Kushina?"The Root Said

"Leave her for now and do not do anything if not then it will cause too much suspicion"he says knowing that if he did anything then it will cause too much suspicion

"Hai" He says and Shunshin away

'This may cause a setback in our plan but it will go as continued I will eliminate you if you cause a problem Kushina. Konoha is meant to rule over everything' Danzo says in his thoughts

-Next Morning-

Kushina wakes up and sees that both Naruto and Natsumi are sleeping peacefully and without making a sound. Seeing this she smiles. She gets out of bed and goes to make breakfast for her and the milk for Naruto and Natsumi.

-15 Minutes Later-

Once she was done eating which was in 10 minutes and made the milk in 5 she started to walk to Naruto and Natsumi since she didn't want to leave both of her children alone for a long time so she goes to her room with two milk bottles and once she enters she sees that Naruto and Natsumi are still asleep. so she lays with them for a few minutes going over what happened yesterday until she remembered that Hiruzen had told her to go to The meeting today.

She wrapped Naruto In a Blue Blanket and Natsumi in a Pink Blanket and Shunshin to Hiruzen's Home .

Once there she sees that he was already awake and ready to go to the meeting

"Hey Jiji"She says smiling

"Ah Kushina you're here with the Twins too" Hiruzen says looking at her and the twins with a kind smile

"Hai"she says

"Ready to Go?" he says and sees that she nods "Lets go then" and started walking to the Council Room

-Council Room-

Once entering Hiruzen sees that the council was already filled up on with one side the Civilian Side of the Council and on the other side was Shinobi Side in the Council room. There was also the Three Advisors of the council which were Sarutobi's Two old Teammates and Rival Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokado and then there is Danzo Shimura Sarutobi's the Commander of the 'Disabled' Root though only Koharu and Homura knew.

On the shinobi side, you could see the various clan heads. They included of Choza Akimichi, Shibi Aburame, Hiashi Hyuga, Tsume Inuzuka, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, and Fugaku Uchiha.

The Council sees that Hiruzen walk in and Kushina walk in and started to go quite. Hiruzen speaks

"Now we are here to discuss about the Kyuubi's attack yesterday anything to Report or Question?" He says

Shikaku Stands up and speaks "Troublesome I'll Start *sigh* Half of the Village was destroyed, leaving 94 Children are Orphans, and Half now Homeless…" he goes on(Blah Blah Blah who wants to hear this)

"I see, so thats how bad it it is… *sigh* we will have to call our allies to help us, now anything else to add?" Hiruzen says and sees that Danzo Stood getting a bad feeling

"Hiruzen With Minato Gone who will take the Hokage Position?" the Root commander says

Hiruzen thinks silently '_So that's the Game he is playing' _so he decided beat him to what he was aiming for "I will, now that Minato is gone i will have to take the position again okay any Objections?" and sees that Nobody raised their hand. Danzo grits his teeth he knows that he can't do anything so he just stays put until he remembers something when the Council began

"Sarutobi why are those two babies in here with Uzumaki-sama?" he says in an emotionlessly voice

Hiruzen sighs and says " I guess its time you finally know"

"Know what Hokage-sama?" A fat merchant says

"Kushina here... is the wife of Minato Namikaze our Fourth Hokage" he says and sees all the wide looks on the Civilian Council side the notices that they are about to speak he starts talking again "And as for the two babies well they are Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Natsumi Uzumaki Namikaze Children of Both Kushina-chan here and Minato Namikaze"

The Civilian council Erupts in Chaos "WHAT WHY WEREN'T WE TOLD OF THIS?" they demand only to get blasted back with tons of KI from Kushina

"The Reason why you weren't told of this was because Minato had many enemies and feared that if he knew then they would try and harm me along with the children!" she says

"That is right and he feared for the worst and so he had the Marriage in Secret" Hiruzen finishes calming the council down until a Danzo spoke again

"Hiruzen what happened to the Kyuubi?" he finishes wanting Sarutobi to tell that The Twins are the Jailors so the plan could go into motion but did not expect the answer he received

"As you know the Kyuubi could not be killed so Minato sacrificed himself in order for the Village to remain and Sealed the Kyuubi into a new born child" he pauses " But minato did not say who the child was so it is unknown " He said Lying knowing that if he told them that Naruto _and _Natsumi had the kyuubi with in them then they would start shouting for the children's death.

Danzo on the outside but in the inside was gritting his teeth

Koharu speaks up "Hiruzen how are we going to know who the children are?"

"Only time will tell Koharu, Only time will tell… Now Is that Everything. Good now Dismissed" The third finishes and everyone stands up and leaves leaving behind Kushina and Hiruzen.

Kushina starts to speak up "Well that went okay" she says smiling

"Yes, but we still have to be weary of Danzo from now on since he was acting strange and was looking at Naruto and Natsumi a lot" The Third says

She nods "Hai" She leaves

'Hope things won't be too Troublesome *sigh*' he thinks going back to his old office

-Danzo-

'Dammit my plan backfired' he screams mentally and goes on for a few more minutes until he thought of something 'yes...yes...YES that might actually work!' he starts grinning like a madman.

"ROOT!" he shouts. Suddenly 5 Root are in front of him.

"Hai!"

"I want you to spread Rumors" Danzo says

"What Rumors Danzo-Sama?" One of the Root say

"Rumors that Natsumi Uzumaki Namikaze… Is the jinchuriki of The Kyuubi" he finishes with a madman grin while thinking 'HAHAHAHA since the village was attacked then there hate will surely come over them HAHAHAHA this plan is perfect!'

"Hai!" The Root say and leave

While still grinning he thinks 'Hiruzen you fool you really didn't think me and Minato didn't have a back up plan did you?'

-3 Days Later-

The Rumor Spread Fast and by Fast i mean like Hiraishin fast. When Kushina found out about the Rumor, Well lets just says she was really really pissed she attacked anyone who said anything bad about her daughter. She had her suspicions on who it was but she didn't have proof to tell the Hokage it was him. When the Hokage found out about the rule the only thing he could was just put out a law so that no one would speak about Natsumi's Status but that failed. He also had another problem and that was Danzo his old rival, after Natsumi's status was revealed Danzo was constantly trying to get Natsumi under his Root Program but Hiruzen was always one step ahead and declined him saying that she would be better is she was with her family and enjoyed her childhood somewhat since many children will not want to play with but still enjoy her childhood.

- With Kushina, Naruto, Natsumi -

Kushina was looking at her Son and Daughter sleep peacefully but was looking a little bit more at Natsumi sadly because of her status that was told. She didn't want her daughter to live the life of a jinchuuriki in which was a life full of sadness, hate, and loneliness but since she and naruto were alive she didn't have to live a life full of loneliness. She then heard a knock at the door and knocked her out of her thoughts. she went downstairs to the door and opens it only to see Jiraiya.

"Ero-Sennin!" she says excitedly and hugs him to death

"Hey Kushina-Chan" he Replies back trying to breath

Kushina notices that when she looks up and quickly lets go "Sorry i'm just so happy to see you" she says while rubbing her head sheepishly

Jiraiya quickly breaths in all the air he could wondering if Kushina's strength is similar or greater than one of tsunade's punches. after a while he was all okay.

"Come in Ero-Sennin" she moves out of the way and he comes into the house while noticing that all the pictures of Minato are gone which is all the pictures but he couldn't blame her. He goes into the living room and sits down in a sofa.

"So what brings you here Ero-Sennin?" Kushina says wondering

"Well first of i'm here to says *Sigh* that i'm sorry about what Minato did, If i had known then i wou-" he starts only to get Interrupted

"Don't Worry about it Ero-sennin I forgive you besides you didn't know If you had then well i you would have told me earlier" She says waving him off

Jiraiya Sighs in relief Knowing tha Kushina doesn't Hate him "Thank You but...the Thing that hurts me is the fact that he was like a son to and he played me do you how much that Hurts" he finishes angrily and sadly with tears down his face

"I Knew most of my life" she says and sees that He looks at her in confusion, deciding to continue "From When I Came to Konoha I Instantly felt like I didn't belong here but since the Senju and Uzumaki were allies then I had no Other choice. So I stayed But I still felt like this place was evil & corrupted thats why I felt like I Didn't belong there. After a few days I Decided to tell Mito-Sama and what her answer was suprised me" only for jiraiya to talk

What was it?" he says

"She said that when she first arrived she felt exactly the same" surprising the him "She said that the most she felt evil and corruption was from Hashirama Senju" surprising him even further "I know right? that was my reaction and what surprised me the most was that she really really didn't love him the only reason she was there was because it was for her clan and i know that i keep saying she keeps surprising me but the one that gave me joy was when she said 'I wanted to be with someone who is carefree, loveable, great with kids not a corrupted man' so she told me for herself to really find that right man and be happy in a nice place in her life, she did a jutsu that had been in the Uzumaki clan for a long long long time that could only be done by women known as _**Uzumaki kindan no tekunikku-Seimei no bunri**_ _**(Uzumaki Forbidden Technique-Life Separation)**_" she pauses "what it does is basically it creates another you just like a clone but this one doesn't dispel the draw back to this Forbidden technique is that you the original one can't be around at the same time as the other so the original has to be put in a another room that is meant for this technique and when going into the room you will be given three choices to how you want to get out or when you want to get out. 1, The one your chosen to be with goes to the room and gets you -Which is the one Mito-Sama chose- and how you say will he get you well he will be attracted to the room like something is calling him. 2, When your other dies- in which is the one I chose- then you will awaken. 3, Whenever you want to awaken the you can but the Other Dies as soon as the original awakens. When you're in the Room then your body will stop aging at around 25 and will remain young. Also when awakening you'll receive all the memories of your old life but then you will have to train harder to be back in shape as the clone you. Anyways as I was Saying when she Told me about this technique that she used She gave the option of doing it or not, saying i was like granddaughter to her so it was my choice" she pauses again "So I did it but unlike her I chose The Second Option because I already knew that I was chosen to become the Second Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi and Childbirth was dangerous for me that it might cause me to die. Explaining Why I am here today. As For Minato well the first day i Introduced my self in the academy or rather my other Introduced herself She felt Evil, Corruption, and Greed from him so she played him too, gladly she/me still hated it when people called her Tomato, but anyways she knew from the start that he was evil and up to something." She finished and looked at Jiraiya who looked like a Gaping Fish

It took about 10 Minutes For him to snap out of it and looked at Kushina "w-wow Kushina" was the only thing he said i mean this whole thing was a Whole lot to process .

"Yeah… Sorry for keeping this a secret From you. since you were his sensei then i didn't know whether you would tell him or not" she says.

He nods in Understanding knowing why she did it.

There is silence for a few seconds until he remembers something and the reason he came here for "Kushina" she looks at him "Can I see them" he asks and she smiles standing up and going up stairs.

-3 Minutes Later-

Kushina came down with her two bundles of joy. On her right was Natsumi sleeping peacfully and on her left was Naruto who was waking up.

Kushina Gave Natsumi and the now awake Naruto to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya Looks at them and notices something from both of them and that was that they looked alot like Kushina gladly Naruto looked like a Male version of her but still they looked alot like her. He only wishes that they or at least one of them doesn't get her temper.

"They look just like you" he says.

"I know right" Kushina said.

Jiraiya kept looking for 10 more seconds then again he remembers what his sensei told him in the morning. He looks at Natsumi sadly.

Kushina sees it and does the same "I really wonder if was a part of his plan" she says

He looks up "Why did he have to give her this life? is what I want to know did he only care for the village rather than his children?" Jiraiya says sadly

"Many give her Glares thinking she's the Kyuubi, Some were even as foolish as to try and kill her but with no prevele." she says sadly and angrily.

"So what will you do?" he asks her

"Keep her here along with naruto for at least 3 or 2 years only letting some people i trust in."She finishes

"I wish I Could be here to help you raise them but i got to manage my network to see what Orochimaru and Other things that might cause harm" Jiraiya says sadly

"its okay... I just hope that I do a great Job in Protecting them" Kushina says

Jiraiya Smiles "I know you will Kushina" he gives The Twins back to Kushina "Look I Wish I could stay but I can't Sorry" he says sadly and sees that she nods so he stands up and leaves.

Kushina looks at Naruto and Natsumi sadly but smiles " Don't worry you two momma's here and no one will hurt you Especially you Natsumi I will Hurt them If they Hurt my Princess and of course my Little prince" she says hugging them.

**Hey Guys sorry it took so long i was busy with regents and School work so sorry. And I am Also sorry if the chapter went really fast that you wouldn't understand(not saying you're stupid). I really need more ideas like more. I also need help to what to put for the next chapter which will consist the childhood of Naruto and Natsumi for 3 years. Again Sorry the next chapter i will try and type it quickly.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sacrifices**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

Chapter 3

* * *

><p><strong>-Last Time-<strong>

"**its okay... I just hope that I do a great Job in Protecting them" Kushina says**

**Jiraiya Smiles "I know you will Kushina" he gives The Twins back to Kushina "Look I Wish I could stay but I can't Sorry" he says sadly and sees that she nods so he stands up and leaves.**

**Kushina looks at Naruto and Natsumi sadly but smiles " Don't worry you two momma's here and no one will hurt you Especially you Natsumi I will Hurt them If they Hurt my Princess and of course my Little prince" she says hugging them.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Now-<strong>

_**4 Years after the Kyuubi Attack**_

"Natsumi, Naruto Come down stairs it's time to eat" yelled Kushina as loud as she could so that the twins could hear her. She waits for a few minutes for Both of them to come down.

She hears footsteps coming down the stairs and she turns to see them. She sees that Naruto was coming ahead of Natsumi as always with him being the overprotective brother. Naruto wore a Black long sleeve with the Uzumaki symbol on the back and a pair of blue pants. Natsumi came behind Naruto wearing a White T-Shirt with a the same Uzumaki symbol on the back and a pair of Black pants.

Kushina looked at them with a smile. In the four years since she came back from the chamber things have been good and bad for them. Good because she got to spend more time with the twins ever since she said that she wouldn't allow the twins to go outside. But very Bad for her since there were Many Many assassination attempts on both for two reasons. One, They knew that Natsumi was the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi so of course they would hate her and try to kill her. And Second, was that They also knew that Naruto was the son of _Minato_(The Villagers didn't think of her as the daughter of him) so Iwa and other of his enemies would try and kill him but she didn't allow that. Yes During those four years Kushina quickly got back into shape so she could protect them.

"Hi Kaa-chan! is it Ramen again?"Natsumi asks. Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze was very much like her mother in every kind of way. She had the same fiery type of attitude, tomboyish like her when she was little, and of course the addiction of Ramen. She cared for her Mother a lot but not as much as her Brother, she always did what he told her no matter what and why may you ask would she do that well of course he would be there when she was sad, lonely, Mad and when she needed help. He was her Idol one in which she looked up to besides their mother.

"Yeah, is it Kaa-san?" Naruto said agreeing with her. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze was very smart for his age even more smarter than when Izumi was when she was little. Naruto started to walk when he was just 12 months old and started talking at 13. Kushina's friends called him a prodigy of all prodigies because of his smartness. Naruto knew what was happening around him at the age of 2 ⅓. He knew that people were out to hurt him and his sister so taking an extra precaution he always stayed with his sister to protect her no matter what. Naruto had a happy yet calm exterior.

"Natsumi, Naruto it's not always going to be Ramen" Kushina says looking at them and sees their sad faces when she said it wasn't ramen so she does what any other parent would do when they see their children upset.

"Gotcha" she says not wanting to see them sad. They both lighten up after hearing that they were gonna have ramen.

"Thats not funny Kaa-san you know how much Natsumi-chan" Naruto said.

"Sorry Sochi, Musume" she apologies "Anyways it's time to eat"

Naruto, Natsumi, and Kushina start eating in silence until Natsumi Breaks it.

"Kaa-chan when are Anko-Nee-chan, Kurenai-Nee-chan, Yugao-Nee-chan, Hana-Nee-chan going to visit again I wanna see them again they haven't come in along time" Natsumi says sadly about not seeing her sister-like Figures.

"Musume you know they have missions to go on" Kushina says "I know they will come back to see you when they have time" She says trying to cheer her up

"I know but I miss them" Natsumi says upset. Naruto sees his sister and also tries to cheer her up.

"Don't worry Natsumi-Chan They'll come" He said.

Natsumi looks at her brother and cheers up once he says that. she always trusted her brother.

"Okay Onii-chan!" She says Happily and goes back to eating. Kushina watched the whole thing with a smile.

After a Few Minutes they Finished.

"Thank you KaaChan/San" The twins say.

"Your welcome now go take a bath" Kushina said.

The twins went up into their room and took a bath together. While Kushina went to Wash the Dishes.

_**-10 minutes later- **_

Natsumi got out of the Bathroom first and since her Onii-Chan was still taking a bath she went to go see her mom. She walked through the hallway and went to her mom's room. She heard Crying from within and went directly in not caring if she Knocked.

Natsumi saw her mom crying on the bed while on her right hand was a picture. She looked Closer and saw a picture of Her, Kushina, And Naruto.

"Kaa-Chan what's wrong?" Natsumi asks worried of seeing her Mom like that.

Kushina looks up and sees Natsumi right at the door looking worried at her. She thought that they wouldn't be able to hear her.

"Huh? Oh Natsumi its you" she says "Nothings wrong" she said trying to lie to her not wanting her daughter to look worried.

_**-FlashBack**_-

_**Kushina just Finished washing the Dishes and Decides to go to her room knowing her Children are still taking a bath.**_

_**She Goes into her room and changes into her night clothes ready to go to sleep. **_

_**After changing into her night clothes she was about to lay down until she sees the picture of her Natsumi and Naruto. She takes it and remembers what happened so far.**_

_**Kushina remembered all the assassination attempts that came on Natsumi and Naruto. All those memories started making her tear up.**_

"_**It's all your fault **__Minato_ _**because of you they will never have a normal life" she started to crying. She didn't want her son and daughter to live a life of always watching your back and fear.**_

_**She started Crying more until Natsumi came in**_

_**-End Flashback-**_

"...Ok" Natsumi said still worried.

"Where's your brother?" Kushina says noticing that Naruto wasn't with Natsumi.

"Hes still taking a bath… Are you sure you're ok Kaa-Chan?" Natsumi only received a smile in return.

"I am Thank you Musume" Kushina said "Now go before you Brother gets worried"

Natsumi quickly went back not wanting to worry her Brother. Once she left Kushina looks back at the picture one last time. Before going to sleep.

_**-Naruto-**_

Naruto got out of the bathroom and noticed that Natsumi wasn't there so he went to bed figuring she might come later.

Naruto laid on the bed looking at the ceiling going over the things that happened until now. When Naruto was little he was always curious on the things that happened around him and what interested him he would try see what else is there to it. He knew his mind was more advanced than those his age. He also knew that he was the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi when he was 3 years old and how did he find out? When he read a book on how to unlock chakra it said that the best way to do it was to Meditate and guess what that led to?

_**-Flashback-**_

_**3 year old Naruto had just finished reading a book on how to unlock chackra. And it had said that a easy way to do it was to meditate. So he went into a meditative pose and meditated.**_

_**-Mindscape-**_

_**Naruto opened his eyes and saw that he was in a sewer he got confused I mean he was just in his room and now a sewer. He stood up and looked around and suddenly saw a light at the end of the sewer passage so whaat else to do then go towards and see what was at the end.**_

_**Getting towards the end of the Light he saw that there was a huge room and infront of it was a cage with the a paper that said 'Seal' on it. He took more time to look around when he started getting bored so he went to the cage and tried to see what was behind it.**_

"_**Hello? Is anyone there?" he asked. He heard a growl and suddenly a demonic voice spoke.**_

"_**So My Jailer Finally decided to meet me? That was Quic**_**k" **_**A deep voice said. Naruto was startled by the voice and looked and saw a Fox head coming out of the dark.**_

_**After a while Naruto decided it would probably be best if he knew what was going on, "Ano, if you don't mind me asking. Where are we exactly? And who are you?"**_

_**The fox blinked". Right now we are in your mind," she made a sweeping gesture to the area around her. "This place is called your mindscape, think of it as a place inside of you that you can go to when you want to or are in trouble."**_

_**Naruto only understood that, this place was somewhere he could go to whenever he wanted to but he really didn't understand what she meant by his mind. Could people go into their minds? Despite his confusion he nodded anyway, figuring he would learn what she meant eventually.**_

_**The Fox continued "as for my name, its Kurami; however you may know me better by my title of Kyuubi No Yoko."**_

_**Naruto thought for a moment, he had Read a book about the Kyuubi before he was sure of it. He blinked as he recalled the information, "I thought the Kyuubi was an evil demon that the Minato killed. There's no way you can be the demon."**_

_**"I am kit," Kyuubi said sadly, "however I am not evil as people say i am… I was… Controlled into attacking your village." it pauses "As for the Yondaime, while he did 'defeat me' in a sense but he could not kill me. Demons cannot be killed by mortals, so he did the next best thing by sealing me into a new born in this case two babies"**_

_**"Sealed?And Natsumi is the Second baby right?" asked Naruto, not really understanding what that means.**_

_**"Yes, I am inside of you," It said wondering how best to describe the art of sealing, or at least how it pertained to their situation to a Three year old. it shook it's head, there was nothing it could really say that would make sense to the boy. "All you need to know for now, is that I am inside of you. And Yes...Your sister is the second baby."**_

"_**Why did he put you inside me?" naruto asked growling now that he knew he had a demon within him because of his **__father__**.**_

"_**The only thing I heard before I was sealed within you and your sister is that He was trying to make you, Your Sister, and Mother weapons for Konoha" The Kyuubi Said.**_

_**Naruto hearing That his Own **__Father_ _**was making him, Sister and, Mother weapons for the **__village_ _**made him really angry. In fact angry wasn't what he was feeling right now, no right now he was downright pissed.**_

_**After a Few(20) minutes he calmed down but he was still pissed. "So what now" he says**_

"_**I don't Know?" the Kyuubi said. He asks.**_

"_**Kyuubi why is my Mindscape a sewer can't you change it?" he says wondering.**_

"_**It's your mind kit not mine so you can change it not me" it says.**_

"_**Oh… I don't know what to think of" he says **_

"_**Don't worry about it, for now let it stay a sewer you're still a child so you don't know much" The Kyuubi Said.**_

_**Again there was silence until Naruto spoke.**_

"_**Wait! How long have I been Here?! It must have been Hours Oh man Oh man Kaa-san and Natsumi-Chan are going to kill me!" he says frantically fearing what both the girls would do to him mostly his Mother oh how he feared her sure he loved her but she was down right death when she was angry.**_

"_**Calm Down kit" the Kyuubi said trying to calm him down but saw that naruto wasn't listening so it tried 5 more time until "I SAID CALM DOWN" the Kyuubi screamed and Naruto stopped not wanting to be screamed at again. "Good now, you don't have to worry about your mom or sister killing you because one day in here is six months and since you only been in here one hour and a half outside you were meditating for 30 seconds" The Kyuubi Finished surprising Naruto. Now he could do whatever he wants(train) in his mindscape for as whenever he wants.**_

"_**Wait if I stay here for days then does that mean I will age older on the outside?" he wondered.**_

"_**No you will remain the same On the Outside and Inside No matter how much you stay here" The Kyuubi said.**_

"_**Oh then that means I can train here right!" He said with enthusiasm.**_

"_**Wow Hold on kit just because it's your mindscape doesn't mean i can't do anything" The Kyuubi said not wanting to see the Naruto all the time in there with it.**_

"_**What!" yelled naruto**_

"_**Yeap so until you can change this sewer than don't bother coming here" The Kyuubi said.**_

"_**B-But that Just isn't fair I'm three and Kaa-san says we can't go outside the Gates so I don't know what to think of besides my home!and i don't want to see you destroying my home"exclaimed Naruto only to get a snort from the Demon.**_

"_**Like I care So until then DON'T COME BACK! GOT ME!" With that said the Kyuubi kicked out Naruto out**_

_**-Out side-**_

_**Naruto looked at his surroundings and saw that he was back into his room, he looked at the Clocked and saw that the Kyuubi was right he was only there for 30 seconds. **_

_**He Grumbled under his breath about 'Baka Kitsunes'**_

_**-End Of flashback-**_

Ever since then he had tried to get books with any type of Pictures so he could change his mindscape and would at least please the Kyuubi so it Could let him Train in there but everyone of them failed. That didn't Stop his training though. He would Train at night so his sister and Mother wouldn't know and tell him to stop, So far he has only done the Basics in chakra Exercises like Tree Climbing, and leaf Concentration the Water walking he hasn't done since the only body of water in the Compound is His Mom's Pond and he knew how much his Mother cared for that pond so he decided not to do the exercise until he could leave he pound. He read many scrolls but that was all he could do for now.

Naruto was already asleep when Natsumi had come in.

Natsumi figured he would be asleep since she was gone so she went to her brother's right side and went to sleep with him deciding to tell him about his mother tomorrow.

_**-Unknown Place-**_

"Zetsu" said and old raspy voice. The man was old with his thin and white hair reaching waist-length and shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering most of his right eye, but you could clearly see that he was missing his right eye. He was Madara Uchiha.

"Hai Madara-Sama" Said a voice. He had short green hair, yellow eyes, and his body had two different colored halves. His left side was completely white, while the right side was almost entirely black. He had two, large Venus flytrap like extensions around him. His name was Zetsu.

"How long has it Been since Her death and since I last seen her" Said Madara.

"It's been **Twenty-Two years **Madara-Sama" Zetsu said.

"Twenty-Two Years huh?... Time sure flies by" Madara says. Ever since he heard of His Wife's Death he had been glum. He had seen His Daughter only when his wife had given birth but he knew he couldn't stay because he would only cause trouble so he had to leave only leaving his Daughter something."Zetsu" he says getting the attention of Zetsu "Go and get me... Something... that I left my Daughter"

"**Where is It?**" Black Zetsu asks.

"You said that she had went to _Konoha _Right?" Madara said and sees that Zetsu nods "So it must be in the Uzumaki Compound that she is suppose to be in"

"What is this thing **You want us to find**" Zetsu asks

"Before I had to leave Uzugakure I had left her a Necklace with the Uzumaki symbol on it so you will easily know which one it is." Madara says. That necklace was the only thing left that connected him and his Daughter. "You Know where the Compound is right?"

"Hai" Zetsu Says.

"Good now I want you to Bring that necklace here and DON'T come back until you bring it okay" Madara said Sternly leaking out KI to Zetsu.

"**Hai!/**Hai!" Zetsu said scared. With that being said he sunk into the ground Going to The Uzumaki Compound not knowing what he would find.

_**-Uzumaki Compound-**_

Naruto woke up at Midnight like always. He knew that his Sister and Mother would be asleep by now so every Day he would wake up so he could train. Everyday he would go to the Compound library to see what he could read while doing the Chakra exercises.

He walked through the hallways Quietly so that he wouldn't make a sound that would wake up his Sister and Mother. Once out of the Hallway he made his way to the Library.

He opened the door to the Library and started choosing the books that were interesting to him.

"Okay that about it let me see…" he looks over at the books he chose "Yeap thats everything" he finishes and is about to leave when he heard something coming out of the ground.

Naruto Turns around and sees a Plant-like thing coming out of the ground. The Plant-Like thing opens up and reveals A person with One Side Black and the Other white both having Yellow Eyes. Naruto was shocked for two reasons. One was because he had never seen a person like him before. And Two, was because of how he got into the Compound he knew only the people his Mother let in could get in but This Person-Thing just came in without his mother knowing.

Zetsu opens up and the first thing he sees is a Little Red headed boy in front of him. He was confused as to why the boy was there I mean he Knew that people by now would be asleep so why was this kid Awake. He notices that the Kid had books with him of different types of Genres. He also Notices that the kid was just standing there not moving and knew that he wasn't going to do anything soon so he spoke first.

"**Who are You?**" Black Zetsu spoke.

Naruto was Knocked out of his thoughts when he heard the Plant-Man speak.

"I'm" He Pauses "Naruto" Naruto said Cautiously.

Zetsu Nods. And since Naruto wasn't going to speak anytime soon he took some time to get a look at Naruto more. By the looks of it the Kid had started to do basics in Chakra Control (He saw the Books Remember) He was Healthy for his age and Intelligent too. When he Reached his face he saw The kid had 3 identical whisker marks on each cheek which made him confused since he knew Babies or People aren't born with whisker marks but what surprised him was his Hair and Eyes, He had Red hair with Purple eyes. Zetsu only knew of Two People who had both and one was the Wife of Madara but he knew she was dead so it had to be Kushina The Daughter of Madara. This made him Suspicious

Zetsu asking "**Is Your Last Name** by any chance… Uzumaki?". Getting the Kid who was still scared in fear to look at him.

"H-Hai" Naruto said still not sure weather to trust The Plant-Man but he knew that the it could kill him in seconds. He saw that The Plant-Man looked satisfied when he said he was a Uzumaki so he thought maybe all he wanted was info not hurt him.

"**Is Your Mother by** any Chance Kushina Uzumaki?" Zetsu asks again wanting to confirm his suspicions.

When Zetsu said his Kaa-San's Name he wondered how he knew her but nonetheless he nodded.

"I see..." Zetsu said "I need you to come with us" He Said/Demanded Knowing that if he brought Naruto to Madara then The Old Man won't be depressed anymore which made him annoyed.

"W-Where?" Naruto asks.

"To our **Master**" Zetsu Said.

"W-Will I come Back" Naruto Says wanting to know if he was going to come back to his family or not. He didn't want to leave because his family would be worried sick of him or would beat the shit out of him for leaving without saying.

"Yes" Zetsu says putting his hand out for Naruto to take.

Naruto Looks at the hand out and doesn't do anything Debating to himself whether to go or Not but After 2 Minutes he Grabs the hand. And Once He grabbed the Hand, He started Sinking to the ground.

_**-Unknown Place-**_

Madara was sitting in his throne Lonely Waiting for Zetsu to show up while at the same time remembering the things that happened. Once he Had learned of the Kyuubi attack in Konoha He Immediately sent out Zetsu to Look and see if his Daughter was okay...But when he came back He had told him that she was dead(He saw the clone's Body) Making him Feel as if the World didn't Matter anymore, She was the Last thing that was precious to him and now she was gone.

The Necklace that he left Kushina was the only thing that connected him to her. When she had been born that was the happiest moment in his life but he knew that if he stayed then he would cause trouble to Uzugakure since he had enemies outside they would try and hunt him down even to go as far as to kill his family just so they could ruin his, Well that is if they found out but they didn't.

He had been Snapped out of his thoughts when he heard something coming out of the Ground. He turned around and saw that it was Zetsu. He thought it would take longer but he guessed he had found it quicker "Have you Found it Zetsu?" Madara Said.

The White Half of Zetsu spoke up "Well…Um...You see" He said Nervously

Madara Narrowed his eyes "You See What?"

"**We Didn't Find It We-**" Black Zetsu Was Cut of by A very very Angry Madara

"WHAT I Told you To not Come Back without the Necklace!" Madara said Angrily He specifically told Zetsu To not Come back without it and he did just that. "Are you Ready To Pay the Consequences For Disobey-" This Time Madara was cut of By Zetsu.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT You didn't Let us **Finish**" Yelled Zetsu Frantically. He Saw that Madara had calmed down a bit not much but a bit so he continued quickly since he didn't want to get Madara angry for keeping him Waiting "**As we were Saying **We didn't Find the Necklace but we found something else. **Its Something that Might surprise you and Interest You**" Zetsu Said.

NOW At this Madara Was interested I mean its not Everyday that Zetsu Brings Interesting News or Better yet Things "Well What is it" Madara said anxiously.

Zetsu Saw that Madara Really wanted to see what it was he Brought so he opened his large Venus flytrap like extensions a little More and Within it Was NAruto who was looking Confused.

Madara Saw that a Little Red Haired Boy Came out He had Purple eyes and 3 whisker mark on each Cheek with clothes that he knew were his Pajamas. Although he looked more at the Kid's Red hair and Purple eyes which got him thinking, He only knew of Two people who had Red Hair and Purple eyes But were dead now so he put that thought away. He noticed that The Kid Looked Confused.

Naruto was just standing there looking confused, one moment he was in his Home's Library and the next he was in this Big Dark place with a White Haired old man in the Middle looking at him.

Zetsu Spoke up "This is What we **Found Madara-Sama this **Kid" he said Pointing at Naruto.

Madara looked at Zetsu "And who exactly is this?" he was really intrigued on knowing who this kid was.

"This Is Little Tomato" White Zetsu said Happily.

Naruto Grew a Tic-Mark when Zetsu had Said "Little Tomato" he didn't know why but he somehow he hated being called Tomato or anything that was an insult to his hair "I'M NOT A TOMATO" he Screamed at Zetsu.

Madara was surprised by the Outburst I mean one minute he was confused but calm and the next he was Angry at Zetsu for just Saying "Little Tomato"

"So why did you Bring him here?" Madara said still wanting to know why he brought this Kid Here to his Lair.

"The Reason why we **Brought this Kid here **is because of who he is Related to" Zetsu Said.

"And Who Exactly is he related to?" Madara asked.

"**Well... Rather you** ask him Madara-Sama" Zetsu said since he wanted to see how Madara reacted when the Kid told him himself who he was related to.

When Zetsu said that, Madara got a bit Angry I mean could he just tell him to get it overwith but was curious too. So Madara turn and looked a Naruto who just stayed there looking at them calmly even after the little outburst.

"Come here Child" Madara said in a commanding tone. So Naruto came over to him "What is Your Name child?" he asked.

"Naruto" Naruto said calmly not wanting to look bad toward this old man.

"Last Name?" Madara said maybe this child belonged to a clan, that's why Zetsu brought him, because of his unique clan.

Naruto didn't know why this old man wanted his last name but went with it "Uzumaki" he said.

Time froze for Madara towards what Naruto said "Uzumaki". He only knew of two people who had that last name One was his Wife, but she had died long ago so it only left his Daughter though from what he had heard was that she was dead. Madara looked at Naruto for a few more Seconds until Naruto spoke breaking the tension that was happening.

"Hey you alright? you froze when I Said The My Last Name was Uzumaki" Naruto Asked.

Madara spoke "Yes I'm alright thank you… Now where was I Oh yes now if you don't Mind me asking who was your Mother?" He asked really hoping that Naruto said what he wanted to her.

Again Naruto was hesitant but answered nonetheless "Kushina Uzumaki" He said.

Madara was overjoyed and started tearing up, Right in front of him was his Grandson living he didn't know that Kushina Was pregnant but the proof was right in front of him. Although he still wanted to know one more Thing "Naruto-Kun this is really important to me so I want you to answer me truthfully okay?" He saw Naruto Nod so he asked "Is Kushina-Chan Alive?"

Again Naruto Hesitated since he didn't know whether to trust this Old man on telling his Kaa-san was alive or Not. But alas he said it "Hai she's with Nee-chan"

Madara had tears running down his face For two reasons. One, was that His own Daughter was alive and the Second was that he had To Grandchildren not Just Naruto but another one.

Naruto just watched silently as the Old Man cried once saying the His Kaa-san was alive, he was confused as hell but stayed Quiet nonetheless.

Zetsu Watched the Whole thing in Silence with a tiny smile on Both halves, He knew that With Naruto saying that Kushina was alive and that he had Two Grandchildren one of which was standing in front of him would make him happy and not be Glum anymore which he hated.

_**-5 Minutes Later-**_

Madara had Finally stopped crying and looked at Naruto. His Grandchild had To know who he was it was only fair since Naruto told him anything so he had to know "Naruto come here" He said.

Naruto went over to the Old Man "Hai" Naruto says.

"What I am about to tell you is Something that can not leave this place okay" Madara says in a Calm yet Dangerous tone. Naruto Nods. "You see the reason that I wanted to know if your Mother was alive was because I didn't know she was alive until 5 years ago and then 4 years ago I had been Told that she was dead Making me feel as the world didn't matter But do you why I care so Much for her?" Naruto shook Negative "The Reason I care so Much is Because it's a Father's job to do so" Naruto's Eyes Widened and was about to speak when Madara interrupted him "Yes Naruto I am Your GrandFather, Me Full name is Madara Uchiha Father of Kushina-Uzumaki-Uchiha and you are My Grandchild" Madara Finished.

Naruto just stood there with wide eyes because right in front of him... was his Grandfather _The _Madara Uchiha. He Didn't know what to say so he did something that anybody would have done, He went up to his Ojii-san until he was about 2 feet from him and then Hugged him.

Madara Was surprised by this but hugged Naruto back. Zetsu who was still silent smiled even More I mean Who wouldn't this scene was so touching.

Once finishing Naruto Spoke "Madara-jiji where are we?" he Asked.

Madara Smiled "We are in my Lair" he said.

"Oh… It's pretty Big and dark don't you get Lonely?" Naruto Asked.

"I Do but enough about My Loneliness tell what has been happening in your life" Madara said

Naruto Explains that he started doing the Basics in Chakra control and about the Assassination attempts that have happened that could have killed him and his Sister if it weren't for his Mother.

Madara was Amazed that Naruto started doing the Basics in Chakra Control at the age of 4 which amazed him but got upset when he heard of the assassination attempts.

After Naruto Had finished He remembered Something very very Important "WAIT What time is It Oh No what if Kaa-san starts worrying oh Kaa-san Is gonna Kill me!" He says Frantically.

Madara looks at Naruto and Chuckles the whole scene was just Funny for him "Don't Worry Naruto you only been here a 3 Hours" He sees that Naruto calms down but soon Yawns "It seems you're sleepy huh *Sigh* well I guess it's time for you to go" he says Sadly I mean he wanted to spend More time with him but if he didn't go Home the Kushina would start Worrying.

"Hai Jiji" Naruto Says "Wait will I come Back?" He asked.

"Yes you will you just call for Zetsu and he'll appear although do it at Night Okay" Naruto Nods "Good Now Zetsu please take Naruto Back. OH and Naruto Remember don't tell anyone about this Not even Kushina and Natsumi Okay" Naruto Nods again.

Zetsu Goes to Naruto and grabs his shoulder.

"Bye Jiji I'll come back tomorrow" Naruto Says as he And Zetsu sink into the Ground.

"By Naruto" Madara Says with a Happy Smile.

_**-Uzumaki Compound-**_

Naruto And Zetsu Appear In the Library where Naruto was Before he left.

"Thank You Zetsu" Naruto says to Zetsu.

"**Your Welcome Naruto-Sama Now **Go and Sleep call us Tomorrow to pick you up" Zetsu Said.

"Don't Call me Naruto-Sama just Naruto is fine" Naruto said to Zetsu with a smile.

Zetsu Was taken back by that but complied nonetheless "Hai Naruto. Goodnight"Zetsu said sinking back into the Ground.

Naruto Goes to his Room and goes to bed with his sister. He stays awake for 5 minutes thinking about what happened until he Fell asleep with one thought in his Mind.

'_Things are Sure gonna change from here on'_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys Sorry for Not putting this Chapter up earlier but there were some problem with finding Info so until I had them I couldn't do this and the Next Chapter.<strong>

**Also I want your Opinions on Whether or not I add Hinata To the Harem?**

**Oh and Yes there Will Be Uzumakicest(Uzumaki Incest) in the Story so Kushina and Natsumi will be In the Harem. If You Don't Like it Well then Too bad.**

**This time i'll upload Chapter faster since My Classes Changed(New Semester) so yeah More Chapter Coming Soon.**

**One More thing I forgot to mention was that Naruto will be God-Like by around the Age 8-12.**


End file.
